LOST: But Not Forgotten
by KB Laine
Summary: Set after the season two finale. This is my take on what the season three premiere will bring, how the JackKateJuliet love triangle will play out alot of JK, and my idea of the show's future.
1. Chapter 1

LOST: But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: LOST, unfortunately, was not my idea and I do not own the characters, etc.

Krys E. Laine

Jack slowly opened his eyes, the pain in his skull pounding across his forehead. He was tied up, again, but he was no longer outside on the dock. This fact suddenly registered - Jack started, feeling the harsh bindings bite at his skin. He opened his eyes fully now, trying to ignore the pounding. The room was dark, lit only by an eerie, orange glow coming from the small glass window in the metal door facing him. He was alone; his thoughts flew to Kate, and then to Sawyer. He pictured them in the same predicament as his own, and his heart ached with despair and guilt. In his mind, this was all his fault. He had led them out here, following someone he knew was leading them to danger. All in the hopes of ambushing the enemy. Jack felt sick at the irony of it. He had led them right into the trap he had been trying to escape. What now, Jack? He thought, torturing himself. How could he ever get them out of this, get Kate to forgive him?  
Why wasn't there any noise? Why hadn't he seen anyone? The sound of his own ragged breathing filled his ears. Now that he was conscious he became fully aware of the hard, cold floor beneath his knees. His wrists were bound together behind him to a metal pole in the center of the room. The overwhelming silence was disarming. What now, Jack?

Kate was going out of her mind. Where is Jack? Where did they take him? She was fighting a losing battle against the tears that threatened to reveal her vulnerability. Come on, Kate, think…. But she couldn't think, the pain in her head was blocking almost all logical thought. She glanced over at the unconscious figure of Sawyer, bound the same as she was, on the far side of the cramped, fluorescently lit room. He had a large, dark bruise on the side of his head. Kate wished he would wake up. So this is it, they've finally got us. Kate tried not to think about the coarse rope binding her wrists - it reminded her forcibly of the handcuffs she had been free of for so long. "Ah, look who's awake"  
Kate snapped her head up. Mr. Friendly, or "Tom," apparently, was standing before her. "You -" She began angrily. "How's your head, Kate"  
He put his hand to her forehead. "Don't touch me," she said, jerking her head away.  
Tom recoiled, then leaned in close so that she could smell his breath. She stared defiantly back. "You'd better remember your manners here, Kate.."

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Sawyer's slow drawl drifted from across the room. His eyes were barely open, and his breathing was labored, but he was awake. "Sawyer"  
"You okay, Freckles?" Kate could only nod. Tom however, spoke. "Well, now that ya'll are reunited, I think it's about time I went and got everything, uh, ready." And with a small smirk he turned to leave. Kate used what was left of her strength to yell out. "Wait! Where's Jack?"

A small, almost satisfied smile crawled across Tom's face. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna ask about him." "Where is he"  
"Don't worry yourself, Kate, you'll see your doctor again." His smile faded. "And if you piss me off, you might just have to." With that, Tom turned to leave again. Kate felt the stinging tears grow close as she glared at his retreating back. Halfway out the door he spoke again.  
"That is, of course, considering he'd be fit to treat you"  
The door slammed shut. Sawyer's pained moans reached Kate's ears, and the tears finally began to fall.

Juliet watched as the man struggled against his bindings. The window was so small and the room so dark she knew he couldn't see her, but she started every time his gaze came her way. There was fear, clearly, in his face, but something else too. Anger, pain, sorrow. Her heart wanted to reach out to him, but she resisted. She knew better: she had learned her lesson last time. That poor girl they had brought here,…..she had been pregnant too. She shook her head sadly and sighed. This can't be right.

Jack had just been slipping off to the blissful unconscious when the door was thrown open. A figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted by that orange light. Jack struggled to find his voice. "What do you want"  
Saying nothing, the figure slowly came into the room and closed the door.

Tom waited patiently as the man that had called himself Henry Gale walked slowly down the hallway to meet him. "They're in, and awake now, for the most part," he told Gale when he reached him. "Good. Now as long as we don't have any incidents, like last time," he paused, and Tom looked away, "everything should go fine." Gale suddenly locked eyes with the young dark - haired girl that had been eavesdropping just a few feet away. She started, held his gaze for a moment, then hurried away. Gale stared after her, satisfied.

Juliet took a deep breath and made her way down the dimly lit hall. She could see the two men together at the end of the hall. As she approached them Alex rushed past her with her head down. "Alex, what's -" but the girl was gone before she could finish. Juliet watched her go, concerned, and then continued on her way with increased trepidation.

"I have a job for you, Juliet. " She looked into his eyes as he told her this, something most of them refrained from. "It concerns one of the new inmates. And based on past _experience_," he paused for effect, a smug smile making its way across his features, "I think you'll do much better this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The man called Tom sat by himself, whittling a block of wood with a small army knife. He didn't look up when his prisoner started shouting and banging on his cell door. After about two minutes, however, he lost his patience. "Hey! HEY! You wanna knock it off?"  
"You wanna let me outta here, Zeke?"  
Tom snorted. "Yeah, sure."  
More banging, but this time from another cell. Jack's voice resounded down the hallway where Tom sat facing Sawyer's cell. "_Gale! GALE_!" The pain and desperation in Jack's voice would have made almost anyone else's heart heavy, but not Tom. He was used to seeing men in agony, men being tortured in both body and soul. It fueled him somehow, made him feel alive. He spoke to Sawyer again, who was now pacing, with a slight limp, angrily behind the bars. "You know, you and the good ol' doctor better learn to accept your situation here. Ain't gonna get easier if you keep resisting." He finally put down his half whittled block of wood and walked right up to Sawyer's door, his face close to the bars. He still held the knife. "Believe me." Sawyer stopped pacing, eyeing the knife. "Yeah? And what're you gonna do? 'Cuz I get the feeling ya'll don't know what the hell you're doing."  
Tom put his face inches from Sawyer's. "_Then why are you so afraid?"_  
Sawyer held his gaze but said nothing. Tom sneered and went back to his whittling. The sound slowly began to drive Sawyer crazy.

Jack's eyes were beginning to close. His head ached so terribly, but it was nothing compared to the anger and guilt he felt pulsing within him. Unlike Sawyer, Jack was chained to a pole in the center of his cell. How long had he been here? Jack wasn't even sure how long he'd been conscious for.  
"Jack Shepard."  
He heard the woman's voice, but it sounded so far away.  
"Jack." The voice again, closer this time. Jack snapped his eyes open. A woman with blonde hair knelt before him, a look of concern across her delicate but weary features. She smiled as he registered her face. "Jack, you can trust me. My name is Juliet." Something in the way she said that didn't sit right with Jack. He laughed softly, disbelieving. "Trust you. Your guys ambush us, gag us, and drag us here to be locked up and drugged, apparently. So tell me again that I should trust you."  
Juliet sighed and looked away, the pain now more apparent in her face. "Look, I know what they did. What they're doing... "  
"What the hell are you doing? What are they planning?"  
Juliet sighed again. "I can't tell you,"  
"How did I know?"  
" - because I don't know. I don't know exactly what their plans are this time - you must believe me. I - I'm not supposed to be speaking this much to you, and you're certainly not supposed to trust me. That's the last thing they want, especially after last time…" She said the last part more to herself than to Jack, and now wished she hadn't spoken at all. "Last time? You - you've done this before--" he stopped short, coming to a shocking realization. "You mean with Claire! When Claire was taken - it was them wasn't it"  
Juliet looked at him closely. She spoke in a hushed, more hurried tone now. "I was here when they brought her - the young pregnant girl-- "  
"Claire."  
"--she seemed so innocent, I couldn't figure out why they put her through so much,"  
Jack's voice shook with barely suppressed anger. "What did they do to her?"  
Juliet shook her head sadly. "I honestly don't know - though I do think it was more to do with her baby than with --"  
Footsteps now sounded loudly and ominously from outside the hall. Jack looked at Juliet's terrified expression. "_What are **you** so afraid of_?" He caught himself whispering as well, though he didn't have anything to hide. Juliet met his eyes and then looked away quickly, almost shamefully. "I can't say," she whispered. She rose to leave. "Tell me where Kate is. Where Kate and Sawyer are being held. Tell me what happened to Claire. _Please..._"  
Juliet, with her hand on the door handle, looked as though she might cry. "I don't know - but I - we couldn't let that poor girl --"  
The footsteps were almost to Jack's cell. Juliet gave the hallway a desperate glance, and then turned and kneeled quickly in front of Jack again. "_I'll come back when I can._"  
Jack watched her go, his heart aching to trust her, to trust in some form of hope. But Jack Shepard had never had much luck with hope.


End file.
